particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Fascist Party
The Royal Fascist Party (RFP) is a political party in Mordusia. It is fascist/monarchist in ideology. Party History The Libertarian Monarchist Party, or LMP, was founded in 2993. It was founded as a party that desired to represent those who wished for freedom from both economic regulations by the state and civil regulations on individuals. In late October, 2996, Lord Victor Andrew Jacobson II became the chairman of the LMP and led it into it's first term in the legislature. In January, 2999 the LMP voted on the Constitutional Changes and Restoration of the Monarchy Act which brought about the restoration of the House of Orange-Villayn to the Imperial Throne of Mordusia. The LMP has also deregulated the state, as per its stated goals, and has created a more democratic and economically free nation. After a period of political struggle with the Social Democratic Party of Mordusia the internal order collapsed. The party leadership remained the same but most of the party's members had switched to a radically fascist position. Many observers said that this move was foreseen in the slowly altering political positions the party had been taking. In December 3086 the party officially reformed as the Royal Fascist Party. Ideology and Program The Royal Fascist Party has adopted the following as its core principles and its annual party program: *Advocate for the removal of all economic regulation so as to allow businesses in Mordusia to succeed and be competitive in the global economy. *Impose restrictions on public activity to protect the nation from outside threats. This is primarily to be done through the Armed Forces of Mordusia. *Keep free religion in place while promoting the state religion of the Mordusian Episcopal Church *The maintaining of the House of Orange-Villayn on the throne of Mordusia. **The Crown will, however, be represented in Mordusia by an independently elected Viceroy so as to ensure a fully democratic Mordusia. Factions The Royal Fascist Party contains three internal, unofficial factions. The structure of the RFP creates a system by which each faction attempts to use the Party Council (the main platform designing group composed of thirty members) to influence party policy. The following is a list of the three factions, their ideology,and the number of seats on the Council. *Hard-Line Monarchists **Ideology: Preserve the Monarchy at all costs. Tend to be right-wing socially (most are quite religious) and centre-right economically **Council seats: 13 seats *Fascist Radicals **Ideology: Hardcore fascists. Very far-right socially and economically **Council seats: 10 seats *Aristocrats **Ideology: Preserve and advance the aristocracy. These people are the secret power base of the LMP and its primary financiers. Centre-left socially (unless it jeopardizes their aristocratic position), far-right economically **Council seats: 7 seats Secret/Unofficially Accepted Rules There is an unspoken set of rules and regulations that govern the RFP that, if examined, seem to undermine the party's outwardly populist message. The first, and least well known, is that only a member of the aristocracy may sit as the Chairman or Vice-Chairman. This rule was established to ensure that the "Royal" part of the party's ideology was never erased in future generations. Some even speculate that the Chairman must be a member of the House of Jacobson and the Vice-Chairman must be a member of the House of Clement but this has yet to be proven. The second rule is that the Chairman and Vice-Chairman (depending on who is present) have the sole ability to exercise executive authority in party matters. The third, and most controversial rule, is that anyone wanting to run for office as a member of the RFP must pledge to support the aristocracy above all other concerns. The third rule has been spoken of by some whistle-blowers but no publicly elected RFP member will go on the record either proving or denying this "rule." Category:Mordusia Category:Political parties in Mordusia